Split Persona
by DarkDreamer1286
Summary: Trunks is taken over by a dark force residing in his heart. His personality is now as that of Vegeta! Can Pan get the courage to save him? Also has a bit of weak humor, and some action. Re-posted due to technical errors.
1. Default Chapter

Split Persona  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT own DBZ. wish I did though.  
  
Warning: This story contains foul language and possible lemon. Definite lime. Enjoi!  
  
******************************************************** Trunks woke up after an intense night of sleep. The visions of his dark dream began to fade instantly, making him more pissed off then the already was. He rose from his tangled covers and made his way to the mirror.  
  
Standing before it, Trunks gazed into the depths. His eyes were not his usual sapphire blue, but a darker shade with red lining. Trunks blinked once, twice, and examined the rest of his body. Everything else seemed normal.  
  
"Damn it!!!"  
  
He was so shaken up, but there was no one he could talk to right now. Goten was off training with Gohan and Goku in the woods, and would not return until the day after tomorrow. Bulma and Vegeta, well, let's just say that he knew better not to wake Vegeta up, and if he tried to wake Bulma, that just was another way of getting Vegeta pissed. For a second, Trunks considered calling Pan, but he dismissed that idea a second later. He knew that Pan would never care about him. She had her own life, and he was not in it, no matter what everyone else told him.  
  
Trunks glanced over at his alarm clock, which displayed the time of 3:30 AM. He sighed, and then laid back down on his bed to try and fall back into his slumber.  
  
Trunks was running through a dark, lonely forest. Something was behind him, chasing him into a swampy area. He whirled around to find nothing there, nothing anywhere. He sighed, and then gasped as his foot was tugged with incredible force. He felt his body plunge into the sticky, muddy mess of the swamp. Try as he could, he could not get out. He screamed, and felt his body transform into SSJ, but it was not enough.  
  
He sunk deeper into the mud, and he prepared to wake up. He knew this dream; this dream was like all the others. He would wake up now, he would wake up now, he. wouldn't. His vision clouded over as he went under the mess. He struggled to breathe, but no air came into his empty lungs. Just as he felt death take him, a voice screamed, "YOU'RE MINE!!!"  
  
Trunks awoke again, but this time he just simply smiled. He walked over to the mirror, and stood there staring at his reflection. After about 3 minutes, he pulled his arm back and let it fly through the mirror. He pulled back, and licked the blood off of his knuckles.  
  
He smirked, and walked into the bathroom to shower.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sorry so short, but I promise that I will hurry my lazy ass up and get those chapters in. Give me some feedback as to whether or not I should put a lemon in this between Trunks and Pan? REVEIEW!!! ~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DO NOT own DBZ, and this will not be repeated any further.  
  
******************************************************** Vegeta awoke to the sound of the Gravity Room being powered up.  
  
'Wha. What the fuck?!?! Who dares use that before me?!?!'  
  
Vegeta carefully detached himself from his sleeping beauty. Bulma moaned softly, and turned over, smiling in her sleep. Vegeta stood at the foot of the bed at started at Bulma for a second. He loved her so much, but his pride was preventing him from mating with Bulma, making their bond complete. Hell, he had never even said he loved her to her face. Vegeta regretted these things, but when he wanted to say something, or make a move, his pride resurfaced and tortured him. His father's voice was always in his head, telling him to strive to be the best, to be the Legendary, but Vegeta knew that it was all a lost cause. Nonetheless, Vegeta trained everyday, hoping to overcome the impossible.  
  
He sighed heavily, and then turned to his dresser. He grabbed his black spandex, and prepared to kick Kakarot's ass. Who else would use his gravity machine at 4:30 in the morning? His brats would never train willingly. He frowned at that last thought. He was going to make sure that at least Trunks trained today. 'Lazy purple-haired brat. Always running off when I tell him to train.'  
  
Vegeta walked down the stairs, and out the back door. The night was warm, with a bit of a breeze. He stopped and drew in a deep breath. He relaxed, and got ready to teach Kakarot a lesson.  
  
Vegeta opened the door, and his jaw drooped in total shock.  
  
There was Trunks, training in 330x gravity, the same as Vegeta trained at. A pile of broken bots was near the door, and many parts were littered around the room.  
  
Trunks took no notice of Vegeta, but intensified his training.  
  
Vegeta stood there, watching Trunks, until he could not take it anymore. He flew at Trunks, hoping to catch him off-guard, but Trunks whirled around punched him square in the jaw. Vegeta fell to the floor, and struggled to get up. Seeing that his father was injured, Trunks smirked, and continued fighting his invisible foe. Vegeta lay there on the floor, trying to make sense of it all. He knew that Trunks was not that strong, and he knew that Trunks would be on the floor; calling to him in his pitiful voice, asking him of he was all right. No, not this time. Vegeta gathered his thoughts, and pushed them all away. He arose, and directed his eyes to Trunks.  
  
Trunks knew that Vegeta was standing back up, watching him, so he stopped, and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want, FA-ther?" Trunks asked, every word dripping in malice and sarcasm.  
  
"Why the FUCK are you using MY gravity room for your pitiful training?!"  
  
Trunks smirked, "Who says it's YOURS? You are not making any progress. you haven't become stronger the Goko, so I think that you're done. You lost your chance. Now's mine."  
  
With that, Trunks turned around and continued his training.  
  
Vegeta's expression was that of poison and death.  
  
"BRAT!!! I demand that you leave NOW!!!"  
  
Trunks turned around, and glared at Vegeta. They started each other down for a second, then Trunks charged. Vegeta put his arm up to block Trunks' hit, but it did little to stop the kick to his stomach. Vegeta fell, and but swung his leg around and tripped Trunks. Vegeta jumped up, and flew over to the other side of the room. He brushed the blood off of his lip, and waited for Trunks' next move. Trunks got up slowly, then turned towards Vegeta. In an instant, Trunks had Vegeta pinned against the wall. Trunks started to gather energy in his palm while Vegeta struggled to get free. It was no use. Trunks put the ki ball up to Vegeta's face, and smirked. Vegeta gasped as he saw in Trunks' eyes. Trunks' let the ki ball go, and it hit Vegeta with full force. Vegeta screamed, the fell to the ground and lay in a heap of blood.  
  
********************************************************  
  
REVIEW PLZ!!! ~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

********************************************************  
  
Bulma finally awoke at 8:00 am. She stretched, and walked over to her balcony. She glanced over to the gravity room, which she noticed was running full power.  
  
'Hmmm. Vegeta's really is working out today. He must be hungry by now. I'll go out there to see what he wants.'  
  
Bulma pulled her blue satin bathrobe on, and walked down the corridor to the stairs. She peered into Bra's room to find her and Pan trying on new clothes that Bra had gotten.  
  
"Hey Mom!"  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Hey! You guys hungry? I'm about to ask Trunks if he wants anything."  
  
"Uh. Pan?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No thanks mom."  
  
Bulma smiled, closed the door, and continued her way down the hall. In Bra's room, Pan was being bullied to try on a skirt.  
  
"COME ON PAN! Aargh, I swear, you're worse then Vegeta when mom makes him wear a tux to our parties. If you don't do it for me, do it for Trunks."  
  
Pan stopped and blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Wh. Why do you say that?" Pan answered in a really high-pitched voice.  
  
"O come on Pan! I wasn't born yesterday. It's so obvious you like him, and he likes you back!"  
  
Pan thought about this as she pulled on a blue jean mini skirt. Bra giggled, and handed Pan a orange spandex shirt that stopped just above her belly button. She let the orange bandanna go. Pan wouldn't take that thing off for her own wedding.  
  
Bulma stopped at Trunks' door and knocked softly. Hearing no response, she let herself in.  
  
"Trunks? Are you awake? Do you want breakfast?"  
  
She glanced at the bed, but no one occupied it. She turned to leave, but something caught her eye.  
  
"O my Kami!"  
  
She had spotted Trunks' mirror and the blood that dotted the wall and floor.  
  
"Shit, I'd better clean this up."  
  
Bulma pressed a small red button on a remote. Two bots came into the room with brooms and dustpans. Bulma nodded her head, and left the room. As she walked down the steps, she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened, but dismissed the fact that something was not right.  
  
Bulma walked out of the back door to her backyard. She stood still for a second to breathe in the air. She felt very refreshed and happy. Nothing would go wrong today.  
  
She walked up to the gravity room and was about to knock on the door when it opened. She expected Vegeta to appear, but to her surprise, Trunks walked out. He turned to her and glared. Bulma felt shivers take her body over, and she quickly stared at the ground.  
  
Trunks walked by her, and she breathed a sigh a relief.  
  
'Why is he so. different? Why am I scared of my own son?'  
  
Trunks' voice suddenly pierced the air.  
  
"Woman, there is a pile of filth you need to clean up. I suggest you hurry and do it before I get back."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Thankx to all the reviewers on FanFiction! Yes, I will try to make it longer, and Trunks and Pan couples are AWESOME! (Other couples are great too!)  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

********************************************************  
  
Bulma stood there for a second, and then she walked inside the gravity room.  
  
'What do I have to clean up? I wonder. O MY KAMI!!!'  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
There he lay, in a pool of his own blood. He appeared dead, but when Bulma checked his pulse, it was there. It was faint, but it was there.  
  
'But not for long. I have to hurry!'  
  
Bulma ran back into Capsule Corp and into the kitchen. She quickly proceeded to tear everything apart in her frantic search for a senzue bean.  
  
'Where it is?!? I know I have it here somewhere. AHA!'  
  
Grasping the bean in her hands, she tore out of the house and ran out to the gravity room. She nearly slipped on Vegeta's blood when she neared his body. She stopped and kneeled down beside him. She pried his lips open with the tips of her fingers. She put the bean in his mouth and tried to coerce him to eat it.  
  
'Come on Vegeta. Come on. Yes!'  
  
He was starting to stir. Suddenly, he jumped and stared around the room blankly. He looked at Bulma, who was looking immensely relieved.  
  
"Where is he? Where is the brat?"  
  
"Vegeta? Trunks did this to you?"  
  
"Yes. There is something very wrong with him. I am going to find out."  
  
"I noticed something strange. He was acting. well. worse then you did when we first met you!"  
  
"This is serious woman. I must find out what happened."  
  
Vegeta searched the compound for Trunks, but instead found Pan.  
  
"Brat, where is Trunks? I must speak with him."  
  
Pan blushed slightly before she answered.  
  
"No, sorry Vegeta. I haven't seen him."  
  
Vegeta noticed the pink on Pan's cheeks, but he put that bit of information away to muse over later.  
  
"If you see him, tell him that I desire to speak with him."  
  
Pan noticed that Vegeta seemed shaken by something, and he kept looking over his shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened? You're shaking like a leaf."  
  
Vegeta glared at her before storming off.  
  
'Hmmm. that was weird. I wonder what the connection is with Trunks.'  
  
Pan walked back into Capsule Corp, not paying attention, before she bumped into what seemed like a solid brick wall.  
  
"Uh. Vegeta?"  
  
"No."  
  
Pan looked up and blushed.  
  
"Hi Trunks. O, Vegeta's looking for you. What's going on?"  
  
Trunks just pushed her aside and was about to look away before he noticed what Pan was wearing. He stared at her body. He slowly licked his lips, and watched for her reaction.  
  
Pan stared back at him, her face becoming redder by the second.  
  
'I knew that I shouldn't have let Bra convince me to wear this. I feel so. uncomfortable around him. But I love him. How can this be?'  
  
Trunks knew that she was having a silent battle in her head, so he took this opportunity to kiss her lightly on the lips. He brushed past her with a smirk on his face and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Pan was left with a pounding heart and many unanswered questions.  
  
********************************************************  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

********************************************************  
  
Pan rushed up the stirs to find Vegeta. He was in his room, sitting cross- legged on the bed. She run up to him and tapped his shoulder. He opened one eye to see a flushed and out of breath Pan.  
  
"Brat, what do you want? I'm busy."  
  
Pan lowered her head to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I ran into Trunks."  
  
Vegeta's other eye shot open and he leapt off his bed.  
  
"Good! I must speak with him."  
  
"Wait, why is Trunks acting so-"  
  
Vegeta didn't stick around to hear her question. He was out of the door and down the steps in a blink of an eye.  
  
".weird. Damn! Vegeta's no help. Maybe Bulma knows something."  
  
Pan walked down towards the lab, where she knew Bulma was already working steadily on another project.  
  
Pan walked into the doors of the lab and over to Bulma's messy, crowded desk.  
  
"Hey Pan! Need something?"  
  
Pan looked at the ground again, before looking into Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Something weird is going on. I wonder if you know anything about Trunks' or Vegeta's behavior?"  
  
Bulma was silent for a second, before replying that she didn't know.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry for bugging you."  
  
"That's ok Pan. I really would like to know myself. Trunks is acting so cold, and Vegeta is acting. well. scared."  
  
"I noticed. I an going to find out no matter what."  
  
"If you find anything out, anything at all, please come and tell me."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Pan left the lab, and went up to Bra's room. Bra was on the phone with one of the many guys that were chasing her around. Pan overheard part of the conversation.  
  
".Yes. I would love to come. Can I bring a friend? Ok, thanks, bye."  
  
Bra hung up the phone and turned to Pan.  
  
"O hey! There you are! You wanna go out tonight?"  
  
Pan thought for a second, before realizing that this was another one of Bra's attempts to set her up with a guy.  
  
"No thanks, I'll hang here tonight. Not feeling too well."  
  
Bra's smile drooped a little, but she said that it was ok.  
  
'Whew!'  
  
"So, Bra, are you gonna shop or what?"  
  
Bra's smile lit up once again at the prospect of shopping.  
  
"You're coming with me. If you wanna weasel out of the plans I made tonight you have to let me buy you 2 new outfits, and I mean outfits, and a new swimsuit."  
  
"What!?!?! Ok, fine! But let me have a say in what you're buying me."  
  
"Another part of the deal is that you have to wear them tonight around Trunks!"  
  
Pan's face was red once again in a second. She was a bit scared of Trunks at the moment, but deep down, she wanted him to kiss her again.  
  
'I love him so much. Would it be evil of me to tempt him again?'  
  
"Ok, fine, but then I get to choose the swimsuit colors."  
  
"Let me guess: Blue and Orange?"  
  
"Wow! You can read me like a book, can't you?"  
  
Pan and Bra enjoyed one of their laughing streaks, before Pan left to get the keys to her black Mustang.  
  
Trunks stared out the window of his room at the figures of Pan and Bra leaving Capsule Corp. He watched Pan get in the car and drive them away.  
  
'Pan, tonight you are mine.'  
  
********************************************************  
  
I am so evil for stopping there.  
  
Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are awesome, and just for you, my goal is to get at least 1 new chapter out each day. Hopefully, that'll help me get my lazy butt going.  
  
Keep Reviewing Please!!!  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

********************************************************  
  
Trunks watched Pan's car maneuver it's way out of the parking lot and down the street. He heard a noise behind him, so he turned around. Vegeta stood there, arms crossed, scowl present.  
  
"What do YOU want FA-ther?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer him, so Trunks decided to have some fun.  
  
"Awww. did I hurt the Mighty Prince of all Dead Sayians? Do you want me to kiss your boo-boos?"  
  
Vegeta was so mad he was starting to shake and flecks of gold were appearing in his hair. He finally spoke.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and moved over to his bed.  
  
"The only problem I have is you. You are everyone's problem. I feel sorry for mom. She lives day in, day out, thinking you love her. But I know better."  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped.  
  
"This is not about your damn mother. This is about you."  
  
"No, this is about everyone's problem."  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Trunks, I love you mother."  
  
"Then why don't you bond with her? Yeah, that's right, I know all about bonding. Piccolo and Dende researched it with me a long time ago. Your pride is keeping you from doing the only smart thing in your pathetic life. You are too scared of commitment. You're hoping some long lost Sayian female is going to come to earth, and then you'll run off with her, with no regrets of your former life. FA-ther, I really hate to be the one to inform you of this little thing, but here it is: ALL SAYIANS ARE DEAD! You, Prince of all Sayians, are all along, save Goko and a bunch of little halves and a fourth. None of us will ever bow down to you, so I think it's about time you drop the whole Mighty Prince thing. It's so old. And you should know that everyone thinks of you as a big joke. Especially me."  
  
With that said, Trunks left the room and preceded back to the gravity room to await Pan's return.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a long time. Then, softly, 1 single tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek. He wiped it off before leaving the room to find Bulma. He had to finally prove that he was not a coward. He was going to bond with her.  
  
He bust into the lab, and over to Bulma's desk. She looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you need anything?"  
  
He grazed into her aqua eyes, seeing the concern she had for him.  
  
"Woman, I want to bond with you."  
  
"Uh, Vegeta? What does that mean?"  
  
"Come here, I promise this will be over soon."  
  
Bulma slid her chair back and got to her feet. She hesitantly walked over to Vegeta and stood directly in front of him.  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
Vegeta put his fingers over her lips, and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a second, and when he felt her relax, he bent down and bit her in the base of her neck. He tightened his grip on her to prevent her from leaving his arms, and he slowly sucked and licked her blood away. The taste was intoxicating.  
  
Bulma started to purr as he finished his part. She looked up at him when he finished.  
  
"Vegeta? Why did you."  
  
"It part of the ritual. Now you must bit me in return, and we will be bonded forever. We will be true mates."  
  
He guided Bulma to the area in which she had to place her mark. She looked up at him, and saw him nod. He relaxed his muscles, and she bit in. She copied Vegeta's motions and slowly sucked the blood from the wound. It had a strange taste to it, and Bulma felt that she could never get enough of it.  
  
Vegeta picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Don't worry; more chapters are in the making.  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~  
  
If you find any mistakes in my story, please email me with them, and I will correct them asap. 


	7. Chapter 7

********************************************************  
  
Pan wearily climbed out the driver's seat of her car. She popped the trunk open to get Bra's and her bags. Bra had been true to her word. Pan now owned outfits. Complete with shoes, makeup, jewelry, bras, UNDERWEAR! Pan giggled as she remembered Bra's argument.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pan! You promised to let me buy you two outfits!"  
  
"Bra! It's freaking underwear! I don't need thongs for my outfits!"  
  
"You need a new look though!"  
  
"Is anyone going to be looking at my ass?"  
  
"Trunks may."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Look, just get them. They're cute!"  
  
"Fine, but it's gotta be blue or orange."  
  
"God, you are so impossible."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra brushed right past Pan to hurriedly get ready for her date in a half an hour. Pan walked slowly behind her, gathering her thoughts.  
  
'What should I wear for Trunks tonight? Am I really going to do this? I mean, Bra will never know if I don't wear these outfits. But, I really want Trunks to like me. I love him. It must be love I feel.'  
  
Pan walked into the guest bedroom she was occupying for the week and laid her new clothes on the bed. She analyzed what she would wear for the night. She finally decided on wearing a tight black spandex body suit that hugged every curve perfectly, with a blue denim tank top dress with punk boots. The punk boots were her own, and she kept her bandana in. She did wear the blue thong, but she hoped that no one would see it.  
  
After she dressed, she had to find a way to get Trunks to notice her. She decided to watch a movie in the living room, and to put in some popcorn to go with it. She knew that Trunks couldn't refuse a good bowl of popcorn.  
  
She dashed down the stairs, and right into Vegeta.  
  
"Damn! Watch where you're going, brat."  
  
"Oops, sorry Vegeta. I just want to put in some popcorn."  
  
Just then Bra made her grand appearance.  
  
"Dad! I'm leaving, won't be back until 3. Night! Don't wait up!"  
  
She ran out the door to a parked car outside.  
  
"Wait! Come back here!"  
  
Vegeta was too late, she was already gone.  
  
"DAMMIT! She does that every time!"  
  
Pan took that opportunity to walk into the large airy kitchen. She grabbed a bag of popcorn and set it in the microwave. She then settled down to watch 10 Things I Hate About You.  
  
Trunks had just gotten out of the shower when he heard and smelled the popcorn. He smirked, then threw on a pair of black silk boxer pants, and turned down the hall. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and glanced down into the living room. He saw Pan sitting there, with his popcorn, laughing at some movie.  
  
He made his way down the stairs, and plopped down beside Pan. His eyes started to wander over her body and her outfit. He noticed her cheeks turning pink, but she kept her focus on the T.V., only to pass him the bowl.  
  
He grabbed a handful, and set his attention to her body once more. He felt his erection through his pants, and this made him even more eager. He finished the popcorn, and set the bowl on the table. He stared at Pan, but she won't look at him. This pissed him off, so he jumped on top of her. She gave him a startled look, and tried to get him off of her. Nothing happened. She tried to speak, but Trunks put his hand over her mouth. He hoisted her over his shoulder, and made his way up to his room.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I am so evil for putting this huge cliffy here. I'll get some more chapters out soon. Thank you so much to all my reviewers on FanFiction! You guys are so awesome. I wish other people would review as much as you guys do. I get so much positive feedback. Thanks again! ~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) This is my lame attempt at a much-requested longer chapter. I am alone at home, it's Saturday, and there are no distractions! A writer's dream come true!  
  
Warning: Possible rape in this chapter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Trunks was going to go into his room, but then he decided against it, for Vegeta and Bulma might hear her screams. He turned around and went out the back door. He made his way to one of the empty homes on the compound near the woods. Pan was still struggling, and it amazed him how she was still trying. She was pretty strong, but not strong enough.  
  
He kicked the door open, and threw Pan on the couch. While she was lying there, shaking, he locked the door and turned some lights on. He turned back to Pan, with the biggest smirk on his face. Pan felt her body turn cold, and she jumped up and tried to run.  
  
Trunks grabbed her and dragged her into his bedroom. He inhaled her scent, making him all the more excited. He pushed the door to the bedroom open, and shut it with a slam. Pan looked up with a frightened expression on her face, and tried to call for help. Trunks put his hand over her mouth, and whispered to her.  
  
"You are not going to make this any harder, or I will kill you. No one is going to save you now."  
  
Pan gulped, but she glared at him. He chuckled, and threw her on the bed. She scrambled to get off, but Trunks hit her in the face. She whimpered, and crawled up into a little ball. Trunks sat down next to her, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He gently touched her cheek. She looked up at him confused. She then noticed his eyes. They were different. He suddenly slapped her face. She whimpered, and tried to crawl away from his touch.  
  
Trunks slid his hands under skirt, running his fingers over her thigh. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his body. Pan couldn't help but notice how hot he looked, but she forgot all of the when he pulled her dress over her head. She lay there clad in her black body suit.  
  
Trunks stood back to admire her beauty. He licked his lips, and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his. He pried her mouth open and tasted her. 'Perfect.'  
  
Pan tried to move away, but Trunks grabbed her neck and forced her to stay still. She slapped him and took the opportunity to ran. She got as far as the door before she felt Trunks ram into her.  
  
He pressed her into the wall, and she felt his enormous erection on her thigh. She shivered, and tried to call for help once more.  
  
"HEL."  
  
Trunks put his hand up to her mouth again. She tried to bite his hand, but her small teeth made caused no pain. His hands were soft, but tough. She used her hands to try and push herself away from the wall, but Trunks was too strong.  
  
He grabbed her and unzipped the spandex slowly. Once her back was exposed, he ran his hands over it, and then kissed her skin. She felt Goosebumps cover her back, and she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Pan. you will only hurt yourself more if you struggle."  
  
With that, he ripped the body suit off her body. His eyes widened when he saw the thong. He laughed, and whispered into Pan's ear.  
  
"What's this? Pan? Buying thongs?"  
  
His fingers found their way underneath the straps, and he started to pull them down her long and slender legs. She tried to elbow him back, but she just succeeded in making him mad.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Trunks ripped the thong away from her body, and threw her on the bed. She once again tried to curl into a small ball, but Trunks pried her body apart and lay on top of her. His hands crept up to her breasts, and he touched her nipples. Trunks started taking off his pants, keeping Pan's legs open with his knees.  
  
He positioned himself by her entrance and hesitated. It seemed like he was having an argument with himself. Pan lay there, until she remembered a conversation she had with Vegeta a long time ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Vegeta? How do Sayians get married?"  
  
"Sayians don't get married, brat. They bond."  
  
"What's bonding?"  
  
Vegeta let out an exasperating sigh, but deep down, he was glad that someone was interested in their heritage.  
  
"If a man and woman love each other deep down, they can bond."  
  
"How do they bond?"  
  
"They bite into the bases of each other's necks. Then, they are complete. They will stay together forever. They also can send telepathic messages to one another, reading each other's mind."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"If a person has an evil spirit inside them, a bond is so powerful that the spirit will be cast out of the person, leaving them forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan lay there bewildered while Trunks was getting ready.  
  
'That's it! I have to bond with him! But, do I really love him?'  
  
Another small voice in the back of her head butted in.  
  
'Yes Pan. It is love you feel for him. Pure love.'  
  
Pan leaned up to Trunks. Trunks stared into her eyes, and smirked. Just as his tip touched her, she found the right spot and bit him hard, drawing blood. She licked a bit of it up, and lay back to watch Trunks' reaction.  
  
Trunks sat there, in total shock. Then, he felt his body changing. The room grew dark, and something extracted itself from his body. Trunks leaned over Pan, and bit into her neck. He sucked some of the blood that dripped down her shoulder, and he felt his heart growing kind and soft again.  
  
Then, a figure appeared in the room. It was.  
  
"Trunks! But wait. Trunks is right in front of me. who?"  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder to see a smirking copy of himself! He quickly looked back at a very naked Pan, who was squiring underneath him.  
  
'What happened? O SHIT! I was about to. o my Kami!'  
  
Trunks quickly got off of Pan and handed her his shirt that lay on the floor. After making sure she put it on, he turned to the stranger standing there, arms crossed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The evil Trunks smirked.  
  
"Trunks, don't tell me you don't remember me? You put up such a struggle when I tried to take you over. You've seen me in your dreams."  
  
Trunks knew instantly who it was.  
  
"You bastard! You almost made me hurt the only person that cares for me! I'll kill you!"  
  
Trunks flew over to the evil Trunks, but he vanished.  
  
'What!?!? I had him!'  
  
Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!"  
  
He whirled around to see Pan being held by evil Trunks. He laughed evily as he held her tightly.  
  
"You will never see her again! She is mine!"  
  
With that, evil Trunks blasted a hole through the ceiling. He flew out, holding a struggling and screaming Pan.  
  
"HELLP MEEE!!!"  
  
Trunks tried to follow, but evil Trunks disappeared again, taking Pan with him.  
  
Trunks sank down into the grass and wept. He tried to think clearly, but it was happening.  
  
Trunks flew over to the main building of Capsule Corp. He had to wake Vegeta! His father should know what to do!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
There! Sorry, but I can't write anymore! This is pretty long to my standards, so enjoi!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Hey there! Sorry to all my loyal reviewers regarding my evil cliffies. I'll try to cut things out at a more boring part. ^_^  
  
********************************************************  
  
Trunks bust through the front door of Capsule Corp. He dashed up the stairs and broke the door down to Vegeta and Bulma's room.  
  
'God I hope that they're not doing. anything.'  
  
He rushed in and prodded Vegeta's head.  
  
"Wha. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!"  
  
Trunks winced at his father's bellowing and covered his ears. Of course, this woke Bulma up, and she yawned and looked around.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks looked around nervously and took a deep breath.  
  
"Panwaskiddnappedbythisevilspiritthatwasinsidemybodyandcontrolingmeandhetook herawayandithinkhemaytrytohurtherorkillherYoumusthelpmyfindhimandfighthim!!! "  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
Trunks let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Pan was kidnapped by this evil spirit that was inside my body and controlling me and he took her away and I think he may try to hurt her or kill her You must help my find him and fight him!!!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"See! I told you! The brat could NOT be stronger then me on purpose!"  
  
Bulma elbowed Vegeta in the stomach, and while he was swearing about that, she turned to Trunks.  
  
"How did this. evil spirit take you over?"  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, and thought back to last night.  
  
He was running through a dark, lonely forest. Something was behind him, chasing him into a swampy area. He whirled around to find nothing there, nothing anywhere. He sighed, and then gasped as his foot was tugged with incredible force. He felt his body plunge into the sticky, muddy mess of the swamp. Try as he could, he could not get out. He screamed, and felt his body transform into SSJ, but it was not enough.  
  
He sunk deeper into the mud, and he prepared to wake up. He knew this dream; this dream was like all the others. He would wake up now, he would wake up now, he. wouldn't. His vision clouded over as he went under the mess. He struggled to breathe, but no air came into his empty lungs. Just as he felt death take him, a voice screamed, "YOU'RE MINE!!!"  
  
Trunks opened his eyes, and turned to his mother.  
  
"Through a bad dream that has been plaguing me for a while."  
  
Vegeta suddenly got quiet. Bulma and Trunks looked at him in question. He looked up at Trunks with fear in his eyes.  
  
"You were taken over by something called a minlith."  
  
Bulma, who though she knew everything, leaned closer to hear this.  
  
"A minlith, father?"  
  
"Yes, you were right. It is an evil spirit, but they are hard to get rid of. People say that they are created when too much evil power gathers in your heart, and when it becomes alive, it can take you over."  
  
Trunks was strangely silent through the whole explanation. Bulma, however, was ready to bombard Vegeta with questions.  
  
"Quite woman, I'll explain later."  
  
Bulma's expression grew cloudy, and she turned her nose up against Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and turned towards Trunks.  
  
"How did you get rid of the minlith? You could not have done it yourself."  
  
Trunks looked down at the ground, and mumbled something. "What?"  
  
"The minlith tried to make me rape Pan."  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Vegeta looked very pissed, and somewhat concerned for his sparing-partner.  
  
"Brat, for your sake, I hope that you had not gone through with the deed."  
  
"No father. I didn't, I tried to stop him when he was about to, but he was too strong. I bought Pan some time, and just milliseconds before. she leaned up and bite my neck. Right here."  
  
Trunks pointed to the bite mark on his neck. Bulma leaned forward with interest. Vegeta smirked.  
  
'The brat actually listened to me when I explained the powers of bonding. Heh.'  
  
"Then, I felt this power leaving my body, and something in me told to complete the bond, so I leaned in a bite her. The minlith left my body, and formed a copy of me. Only, he's. different. His eyes are weird, and there's this feeling you get when he's around."  
  
"You say he took Pan? O Kami, what will we tell Gohan and Videl?!"  
  
"Quite woman, you give me a headache."  
  
Trunks stood there listening to them bicker, when he felt a sharp pain run through his side.  
  
"OW!"  
  
That put an end to Vegeta and Bulma's bickering.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Stupid brat. nothing happened!"  
  
No, it's not that. I felt a sharp pain in my side. You're right, nothing did happen. weird."  
  
Vegeta suddenly knew what was wrong.  
  
"O Shit."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta like he was crazy.  
  
"What's wrong with you now?"  
  
"The boy's mate is being hurt. He can feel her pain through their bond."  
  
Hearing that Pan was being hurt put Trunks near tears.  
  
"Dad! We have to help her!"  
  
"I know, son. Where did he go?"  
  
"Uh. well. he disappeared."  
  
Vegeta swore loudly.  
  
"Guess we have to go and search. Can you sense her ki?"  
  
Trunks tried to focus, but he couldn't. He was too worried.  
  
"No. I can't do it!"  
  
Trunks sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. He tried to fight the tears, but it was so hard not to let them go. Bulma, who herself has just been bounded, knew how he felt. She rubbed his back, and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Can't you help?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, and then nodded.  
  
Trunks jumped up and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta stood there for a second before he half-hugged him back. Bulma giggled. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Come on! We don't have much time!"  
  
Suddenly, they both felt a huge power source coming towards them at breakneck speed.  
  
"What the.?" Suddenly, a figure landed on the balcony.  
  
Trunks whispered to Vegeta,  
  
"That must be him!"  
  
Before any of them could react, two more figures landed behind the first.  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks confused. Trunks shrugged his shoulders, and they both advanced cautiously.  
  
The first figure pulled the door open, and stuck his head in the bedroom.  
  
Bulma reached over and turned a light on.  
  
"GOKU!?!?!"  
  
"Hey guys! What's happening?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
I'm sorry! The Grammy's are on, and I wanna watch!!! You'll get the next Chapter out tomorrow, so don't fret! Thanks again to all!  
  
Yeah: Big mistake in Chapter 8. One of my loyal reviewers informed me that I never said that Trunks got dressed after his. yeah. Well, the point is that he did, but I don't have a problem with him being naked. 0.0 Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

********************************************************  
  
Goku stepped into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey. what's wrong?"  
  
Seeing the worried looks everyone was sporting, Goku became serious.  
  
"We felt a disturbance. An evil one. What's going on?"  
  
Gohan stepped into the room, followed closely by Goten. Goten waved at Trunks, then noticing he wasn't in the mood, stopped and run over.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with fresh tears in his eyes.  
  
"Pan."  
  
Gohan quickly stepped forward.  
  
"What about Pan!?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan.  
  
"Your brat was kidnapped by an evil spirit, and we think she may be dying."  
  
Gohan suddenly fell to the floor.  
  
"Who let the bastard take her?!?!"  
  
He suddenly looked at Trunks.  
  
"You! I'll kill you!"  
  
Gohan suddenly lunged at Trunks, but Goku appeared between them.  
  
"Stop this! This is solving nothing! Gohan, it wasn't Trunks fault. Trunks, what happened?"  
  
Trunks relayed the whole story back to them, leaving out the fact that he was about to rape Pan. Goku looked at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"About time you and Pan have bonded."  
  
Gohan looked at his dad like he was crazy.  
  
"What! Pan's too young!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem, but I believe there are more important things to worry about here. like about the life of Pan, and how we are going to destroy the minlith."  
  
Gohan shut up just long enough for Trunks to form a plan.  
  
"Goku? Father? You two are the strongest here. Try to find a weak trace of Pan. You know, her scent, her ki, anything!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we could give it a shot." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Ok, great. I will stay here to wait for Bra to get home. Vegeta, be careful! Trunks, you too. Don't lose Pan!"  
  
Vegeta walked over to his mate and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, woman. We'll be fine."  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's neck and pulled him in for a hug. He grabbed her and held her tightly. While they were embracing, Trunks noticed a bite mark on his mother's neck. He craned his neck and saw one on Vegeta's.  
  
'Hm. Perfect. They finally mated.'  
  
When they finally broke apart, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten flew out the window.  
  
They decided to split up. Gohan and Goten went east, and Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks went west.  
  
They found a piece of Trunks' shirt that he claimed he gave her, so they used that to pick up a scent. They were nearing the woods now, so it was going to be tricky.  
  
Once again, sharp pain hammered Trunks, but this time, it was the back of his head. It gave him the feeling that Pan was being rammed around. He really hoped that the minlith wasn't doing what he really thought he was doing.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice screaming in his head.  
  
"TRUNKS! HELP ME! O KAMI HELP ME!"  
  
Then, sounds of vicious sobbing racked his brain. He felt tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Goku and Vegeta turned around to find Trunks sobbing.  
  
"God Kami, what's wrong brat?"  
  
Trunks looked up at them, tears no longer in his eyes. Rage had replaced them, and gold strands were appearing in his hair.  
  
"He's hurting Pan!!!"  
  
He screamed, and the turned SSJ2.  
  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out.  
  
'How the HELL did he do that!?!?! He doesn't have enough power to complete that form!'  
  
Goku looked like he knew that was going to happen. He was just about to congratulate Trunks, but a shrill scream pierced the air.  
  
"Pan!!!" Trunks cried.  
  
Another loud roar filled the air, then dead silence.  
  
"I can't stand here and listen to her and feel her pain! I have to find her!"  
  
Trunks blasted off, leaving Vegeta and Goku behind.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok, next time, you are going to find out what has been happening to Pan while they have been searching!  
  
Rating may go up, depends on how. bad it is.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) This is what has been happening to Pan while Trunks was seeking answers and help.  
  
Warning: violence and possible rape  
  
********************************************************  
  
Evil Trunks clutched onto Pan like she was a rag. His fingers dug into her skin, making it impossible for her to make a move. She kicked and punched at air, all the while shouting threats to him.  
  
He remained silent, until she started saying that Trunks will come and save her.  
  
"So, you think Trunks is coming back for you?"  
  
"Yes he is!!!!"  
  
"Ha ha, how pitiful. It was very clever of you to figure out how to extract me from his body milliseconds before claiming my prize. However, it was very stupid of you to bond with him. Now, after I've had all my fun with you, I will kill you. Thus, your beloved Trunks will die too."  
  
Pan's gasp of shock fueled the spirit's laughter.  
  
"You choose to defy me. Pity, you see. You could have been my mate as I rule the universe with my superior strength, and you could have become powerful yourself. You could have had it all. But no, you instead refuse me, and therefore put your life in danger, as well as Trunks'. My creator."  
  
Pan's head swam with this new bit of information. She knew that she had to keep him talking!  
  
"Trunks is your creator?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. I was created by the darkness residing in his heart. You see, his father, Vegeta, killed many. The blood of his kills stains his hands, and his evil blood is part of Trunks. When Trunks didn't use the evil blood inside of him, and was a good person, that evilness built up inside of him. Finally, I came alive. I was unleashed!"  
  
'Jesus, and I thought Vegeta was bad.'  
  
Just then, they landed outside a cave deep into the forest. Evil Trunks walked inside and looked around. He smirked, and then took out a capsule. (He got one at Capsule Corp.) He threw it to a corner and produced some blankets. He set Pan down by the door.  
  
"If you try to run, it will make me hurt you all the more."  
  
Pan shivered, and turned her attention to what he was doing.  
  
Evil Trunks was taking the blankets and spreading them on the ground. When he made some kind of bed, he walked back over to Pan and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It's your choice."  
  
Pan looked up at him and glared.  
  
"I will NEVER sleep with you! You won't get away with this! Trunks is coming!"  
  
Evil Trunks laughed, and pulled Pan up by her hair. She squirmed away from his touch, but he succeeded in kissing her lips. She pulled away, tearing some of her hair out.  
  
"Go away!!!"  
  
She pushed him away, and tried to run. She stumbled on his foot, and fell down. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Panny. Why must you do this? Your making me hurt you."  
  
Pan watched in horror as he grew long sharp claws on one hand. He waved them in the air for a second, before he grabbed her with his other hand. Pan kicked his hand, and once again tried to flee. This time, he used his claws to scratch 4 long, red welts on her side.  
  
"Ahhh!" Pan screamed.  
  
The pain was intense, and her vision fogged for a second.  
  
Evil Trunks took this opportunity to pick her up and toss her on the blankets. He pulled the t-shirt up to take in her beauty.  
  
'Now she is mine!'  
  
Evil Trunks started kissing her stomach. He paused for a second, and smirked in her direction.  
  
"You know, I could just let you live long enough to produce me a son. An evil heir to my universe! Then, you could be my slave. My pleasure slave."  
  
Pan spit in his face. He wiped the saliva off his face and licked it from his fingers.  
  
"Well, if you want to be that way, fine. I will find someone else to produce my heir. I will just have my fun with you, and kill you slowly and painfully."  
  
With that, Evil Trunks kissed her on the lips. He pried her lips open and explored her mouth. He moaned, making her want to throw up. She lay there, helpless, until she thought of something. She bites his tongue as hard as she could.  
  
He screamed, and pulled back. She could taste his blood in her mouth, but it wasn't until the blood ran down evil Trunks' chin did she notice. The blood was black. He slapped her in the face, so hard it left a red hand mark. She moaned in pain, but for some reason, this turned him on.  
  
He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. She struggled to get away, but this time, it wasn't happening.  
  
Trunks pulled his pants down, and spread her legs wide open. She tried to head butt him, but he threw her down, hitting her head on a nearby rock in the process.  
  
Pan screamed. Evil Trunks took this opportunity to try again. As he was nearing his prize, Pan screamed,  
  
"TRUNKS! HELP ME! O KAMI HELP ME!!!"  
  
Pan then broke down into hard sobs that racked and shook her entire body. Evil Trunks smirked, and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "Now is where I shove in, and you feel what it is like disobeying me!"  
  
Pan screamed as loud as she could. This shocked evil Trunks, and she took this opportunity to kick him in the balls.  
  
He let out a loud roar, and Pan ran to the entrance of the cave to hide.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well, *yawn* I'm done! For now, at least. Next Chapter coming up hot off the. well. you know what I mean.  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

********************************************************  
  
Trunks flew at the highest speed that he could obtain. He eyes were a turquoise pool of hatred and angst. He knew that if that bastard was touching Pan, he would kill him!  
  
Goku and Vegeta caught up to him eventually and followed him silently.  
  
'If Trunks powers up anymore, I believe that he can obtain SSJ3! Boy, will Vegeta be pissed if Trunks can do it before he can!'  
  
Goku giggled softly, earning a glare from Vegeta.  
  
'Damn that Kakarot! Always has his mind on things other then what's important. Killing the minlith will be no easy task. we may have to fight him all at once. Shit, it would be so great if I defeated him! Going home to my mate, telling her every detail, feeling her hands over my body, her lips kissing every scar.'  
  
Trunks looked behind him to see Goku giggling, and Vegeta off in dreamland.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and went faster.  
  
Suddenly, they all felt it. A huge power source, and a smaller one present in the area!  
  
"Pan!!!"  
  
Trunks saw a glimpse of what appeared to be raven hair and an orange bandana running through the woods. She looked up and waved. She looked back and screamed, running faster.  
  
Trunks put a burst of speed in and zoomed ahead of her. He landed, and looked around.  
  
"Pan!!! It's me, Trunks. The good Trunks."  
  
Pan appeared behind some bushes, her face scarlet, blook soaking the side of his shirt.  
  
"Trunks!!!"  
  
Pan took off at full speed, running towards him.  
  
Just then, a cruel laughter echoed in the forest.  
  
"You will not escape!"  
  
A red beam of bright light shot towards Pan.  
  
It came in contact with something, and a red blinding light filled the night sky. Trunks shielded his eyes from the blinding light, and felt something fall into his arms. When the light disappeared and the night returned, he saw that he was holding Pan.  
  
But. something was wrong. He felt a warm sticky liquid running down his bare torso. He held Pan up to see that she had a hole in her chest in which the blood was pouring out.  
  
"PAN!!!!"  
  
The blood was pouring out of her thickly. He could feel her faint heartbeat, and could sense her quickly failing ki.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stood there in shock, when they snapped into focus. Goku tore off pieces of his gi, and handed them to Vegeta. Vegeta wrapped her in a manner as so to stop the intense bleeding. All the while, Trunks was watching her face. She was pale, and beads of perspiration framed her face. Her hair was damp with sweat, and her eyes were half-open. Surprisingly, her face was not contorted in pain. She half-smiled up at Trunks, and lifted her hand weakly to touch his face.  
  
"Pan. I promise you'll be fine. You'll be fine."  
  
With that, Trunks broke out into tears.  
  
Pan wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"Trunks, it's ok. I love you. I will always love you. I will always be with you, if I don't make it."  
  
"No Pan. Don't say that. You're gonna make it."  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Trunks tightened his grip on her hand, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He looked behind him. Vegeta was almost done dressing the wound, but from the glance he caught, it was bad.  
  
"Pan? Are you in a lot of pain?"  
  
"No, Trunks. I don't feel much. It's a numbing feeling. But it's a relief from what I felt before."  
  
Trunks looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
"Did he rape you Pan?"  
  
Pan gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"No, Trunks. He didn't. I kicked him in the balls."  
  
Vegeta heard the last statement, and he smirked.  
  
'Hm. The brat has brains. Good girl!'  
  
Trunks laid her on a soft bed of moss away from the fighting would take place, but in perfect sight of everything.  
  
"Pan, I will destroy this spirit. For you."  
  
With that, he kissed her with all of this heart. He got up, and walked to what would seem to be his doom.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well, folks. This is it, for now. I may not finish the story. Something terrible happened tonight in the middle of my writing. One of my very best friends told me that she never really liked me, and that I was lied to. I am very down to this, and if you must know what I am doing, I am crying. Pan's pain is somewhat of what I feel now. This following is the conversation between her and me. Her font is in regular, mine is underlined. Goodbye.  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~  
  
hello :-) hi how are you? fine you/ ?*\ ?* i'm ok :-) whatcha been doing lately? nothing yeah, me neither i got back a while ago from pit practice ok yeah, it wasn't fun. ok so.... what's new with you? nothing you? nothing? huh. me neither. hey, how ya feeling? fine that's really good. i've been a wee bit worried about ya. whyh? why*? idk, you were really sick, and depressed. that really isn't your buisness uh, you told me... i was just wondering if things were going good for you. they're finr fine that's good, and you do know that you can talk to me about stuff. if you ever need to, i mean why? idk, because my friends are always there when i need to talk about something. i figured you'd like the same privelege. why are you playing my friend? the role of one of my friends is what i mean huh? i thought that i was your friend... guess not. sorry, i'll leave you alone... i just... w/e. tell me no. it's ok. i'll levae you alone now. i'm really sorry sara... greg told me what you said about me in your health class linsay... people tell me all the time what you say about me. greg also said that in world geo that you hated me. i was blowing stream off, i was venting. you do that too. everyone does. I am sorry. idc everyone cares, we just try to hide it. no... i realy don't really* what do you not care about? What you were doing i didn't believe greg when he told me that you said that you hated me, and now i guess i am not strong enough to handle the fact that everyone is like that. Greg is a person who would ditch you and me to hang out with Patrick and Ben. so... That is greg. He's a coward, and he can't face up to his friends. he is destined to be a wanderer. your like that too you too. we are all like that. im not yes, you are. i don't pre tend to be someone i'm not i am not going to lie to you personally i don't like you no, but you are a hyprocrit. We all have been one at one point in time. you are not one of my best friends neither you. Kayleigh and Heater are my bests. *Heather i don't care you just ditched your 'friends' for popularity yes, you do. I care about the fact that you have said in the past that i was one of your bests, and that meant a lot for me. But now, i am not. I am just a pawn. You lied to me. i didn't lie at the time you were if i lied you did the same no, never. never what? you told me that I was one of your best so you lied too you were, and in some way you always would be too. and please don't try to make it seem that this is all my fault. i 'm not Even if it is some of mine, it takes two. i know yeah. i can't talk anymore. i just don't like how you always think that you are better than everyone of us NO!!!!!!!!!! yeah 


	13. Chapter 13

********************************************************  
  
Trunks slowly walked to the clearing where the minlith stood. Menacingly he watched Trunks approach him, and formed a plan in his dark mind. He would kill Trunks, take Pan as his own, and mark her. Once he had his heir, she could either be killed or become his plaything. Both choices would suit him.  
  
Trunks stopped about 10 feet from the minlith. He looked at him, and got ready to fight. The minlith laughed.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? Ha! I am the one who gave you your power in the beginning! I am the reason you were strong. But now that we have split apart, you are weak. Your split persona is gone. You are now alone. You will be even more alone when your mate becomes mine."  
  
At the mention of Pan, Trunks eyes flashed turquoise for a split second, but then went back to his beautiful blue.  
  
"I have already mated with Pan. You can not have her."  
  
Evil Trunks laughed wickedly at Trunks' stupidity.  
  
"Let me explain this to you: even though you have 'bonded', I can break that bond. You are obviously forgetting that I am not a normal person. I can do whatever I want, with my evil power. I will bond with her, and she cannot stop me. She can bear my heir, and then all I have to do is either kill her slowly and painfully, or fuck her until she bleeds to death."  
  
Trunks let out a scream or pure hatred and transformed into SSJ 2. Evil Trunks was slightly amused at his power increase, but that wasn't enough to scare him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten landed at the scene. Gohan looked around and noticed Pan lying there.  
  
"Panny!"  
  
Gohan rushed over, with Goten close behind him.  
  
"Panny! What happened to you? Who did this to you?"  
  
"Pan. where's Trunks?"  
  
Pan took a shaky breath.  
  
"Dad, the minlith, Evil Trunks, did this to me. Goten, Trunks is over in the clearing."  
  
Gohan caught a glimpse of Trunks poised to fight.  
  
'That boy has no chance.'  
  
Goten pulled on Gohan's gi, and pointed over to where Vegeta and Goku were standing. They both said good-bye to Pan, and told her to try and get some sleep. They walked over to join Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Hey dad, Vegeta. Pan seems to be fine. What's going on?"  
  
Goku let out a deep sigh and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks is about to fight the minlith. We cannot intervene, although there is a chance that Trunks may die."  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat.  
  
"I will NOT let that. spirit kill my son!!!"  
  
They all looked at Vegeta in surprise.  
  
Vegeta took the opportunity to continue.  
  
"The minlith has power levels beyond any foe that we have fought. Buu, Cell, or Freeza. It would take a power beyond reckoning to destroy this creature."  
  
They all stood and watched the fight scene unfold at their eyes.  
  
Trunks and Evil Trunks were circling the outside of the clearing, steadily moving closer and closer to each other. Evil Trunks suddenly let out a piercing roar, and his skin turned black. His eyes burned out, then light up as a blood red. A red aura surrounded him, and his hair was SSJ style, but red.  
  
Trunks gasped, but then he smiled. He powered up, the swooped in suddenly to snatch a punch. His fist rammed neatly into the side of Evil Trunks' head, pushing him a few feet back. Evil Trunks looked up and glared.  
  
'The little boy has some spunk. Well, no matter. This will all be over with soon.'  
  
Evil Trunks rushed into action. Trunks put his arms up to try and block the fury of punches that were aimed at his head. Evil Trunks switched hitting styles in seconds, and started hitting him in the stomach. Trunks was not lucky enough to be able to defend, and in seconds he was on the ground in agony, spitting up blood.  
  
Trunks wiped his blood off of the corner of his mouth, and jumped up. He let out a scream of fury and powered up. He charged Evil Trunks, kicking his legs out from beneath him, and kicking up into his stomach.  
  
Evil Trunks moaned, and rolled over. He gasped for air, just in time to block the low kick that was aimed at his head.  
  
Evil Trunks took hold up Trunks' foot, and twisted it. Trunks screamed, and used his other leg to kick Evil Trunks' hand. A snap could be heard where Trunks' foot connected. Evil Trunks quickly let go, and looked at his broken fingers. He smirked, and then formed a red ki blast.  
  
He let it go, aiming for Trunks' head. Trunks snapped his head away just in time to see some of his hair get singed. He hesitated too long. Evil Trunks was on him again, this time giving him a ki blast through his leg.  
  
Trunks screamed, and jumped back. His knees buckled, and he held his leg to try and stop the blood. His breathing was ragged, and he had bloody scratches all over his body. Evil Trunks, however, looked as though he was just getting started.  
  
"Trunks. don't tell me your tired already. I am just having fun."  
  
With that, Evil Trunk's eyes glowed a bloody maroon.  
  
"Let me show you my little trick."  
  
Trunks felt those eyes roaming his body. They stopped on his heart. Evil Trunks held up his fist, and began to pulse it. Trunks let out a scream that caused everyone to look at him in shock. Trunks had a look of pure pain on his face. Something was happening in his body. He could feel his heart being squeezed to death. His breathing cut out, and blood seeped out of a wound in his chest.  
  
Trunks let out another shrill scream.  
  
Vegeta was watching this with a faraway look of pain and worry on his face. Without warning, Vegeta tried to jump in the fight.  
  
Goku saw this, and he stepped in front of Vegeta, and pushed him back.  
  
"NO! Kakarot let me go! I must help!"  
  
"Vegeta! You said yourself that Trunks must fight this battle. We can not intervene."  
  
Vegeta let out an exasperated growl, and stopped trying to beat down Goku's face. Everyone else turned his attention back to the bloody battle.  
  
Trunks was prepared to die, to feel the darkness take him, when Evil Trunks released his grip on his heart. Trunks felt his body return to normal, but he was in so much pain. Most of his energy was spent.  
  
Evil Trunks laughed gallantly as Trunks pulled himself up.  
  
"Trunks. you and I both know that you will not be able to win this fight. Look at your 'mate' over there. She knows. She realizes. Why can't you?"  
  
Trunks' gaze left Evil Trunks and traveled to where Pan was lying. Her eyes were open, and by the look on her face, Trunks knew that she was bearing his pain like he was bearing hers.  
  
Trunks formed an idea in his mind. He turned away from the laughing minlith, and limped over to Pan.  
  
The minlith silenced his laughter and tried to read Trunks' thoughts as he retreated.  
  
'Hmmm. Trunks knows now that he will not make it. How cute. he wants to say good-bye. I guess I'll let him. I know that it will torture him all the more.'  
  
Trunks collapsed on the ground next to Pan. He weakly lifted her chin so he could kiss her fully.  
  
"Pan. I am going to die. I will self-destruct in my last attempt to save you."  
  
Tears flowed freely down Pan's face.  
  
"No! Trunks don't. There must be another way."  
  
Trunks looked at Pans face, wondering why he had never confessed his feelings to her sooner.  
  
"Pan. I love you."  
  
With that, Trunks kissed Pan for all he was worth.  
  
The gang that was watching was full of sadness. They had heard the conversation, and they knew what Trunks was going to do. They knew that if Trunks failed, they would have to try and save Pan. For his memory.  
  
Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded the two kissing figures. They did not stop kissing as it consumed them.  
  
Goku let out a gasp of shock, and they all crept closer to see what was happening.  
  
The light disappeared, and 1 tall, graceful figure stood where a beaten and bloody Trunks and Pan were.  
  
Vegeta took one look, and laughed in triumph.  
  
"Ha! They have become a master warrior!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sorry for not updating for a while. You all know what has been happening. The good news it that things are starting to look up. Thanks so much to you all. I luv ya always and forever. ~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

********************************************************  
  
In place of Trunks and Pan, a new warrior stood proudly.  
  
The funny thing was; it was a female.  
  
Vegeta stiffened up immediately.  
  
'Master warriors are usually men. Why is this one a woman?'  
  
Goku looked about him in a familiar confused manner. The funny thing was that Gohan and Goten were sporting the same look.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta. What's going on?"  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at Goku.  
  
"This is a master warrior. Trunks and Pan hold a deep bond of friendship and love, so they were able to combine and come out in a form that may be capable of beating the minlith."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Indeed, this warrior had an aura about her that made you wonder how powerful she really was. This was a combination of Pan and Trunks, and you could easily tell.  
  
She was tall and graceful, with long, purple hair that reached the small of her back and black eyes. She had a scowl on her face that was similar to Trunks, but she held herself up in a manner such as Pan. She wore a black body suit with silver boots, gloves, and belt.  
  
She turned to the minlith, who the entire time had been watching the scenario unfold with a very amused look on his face.  
  
She glanced at Gohan, who smiled at her, and shouted out,  
  
"Go Trupan!"  
  
Vegeta and Goten looked at Gohan with expressions of "What?" on their faces, but Goku caught on.  
  
"Trupan! Just concentrate, and you'll prevail!"  
  
Trupan walked slowly over to the minlith. Evil Trunks licked his lips slowly, eying her body.  
  
'Wow. she's almost as pretty as Pan. I would have fun with her now, but that brat Trunks is still inside her. I need to find a way to separate them.'  
  
"Hey asshole. How about you stop looking at how hot I am, and let's fight."  
  
Evil Trunks jerked out of his thoughts and grinned at Trupan.  
  
"Woman, shut up now before I decide to kill you right away and not give you any chance to defend your pathetic little self."  
  
Trupan glared at Evil Trunks, and got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Evil Trunks sighed.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
His eyes once again turned a deep shade of maroon.  
  
Trupan knew what was coming up, so she took the opportunity to faze out and re-appear behind Evil Trunks. One swift blow to the back of his head brought him down.  
  
Trupan circled him as he slowly got up.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Trupan blew him a kiss, and then kicked him in the stomach. Hard.  
  
Evil Trunks grunted, and then head-butted her. She staggered, but did not fall. She glared at him, and then slapped him across the face. Evil Trunks caught her hand as it came around for another one, and then crushed her thin fingers. Three of them cracked, and she screamed.  
  
Evil Trunks laughed, and let go of her hand. While she cradled her broken fingers, Evil Trunks powered up to his SSJ form.  
  
Trupan saw this and smirked. She powered up to SSJ, and then even further to SSJ2.  
  
Evil Trunks decided to try and push her.  
  
"Panny. o Panny."  
  
Trupan turned around, disgusted that this foul creature was using HER pet name! She lashed out in pure white anger, only to find that he had disappeared in the trees above her.  
  
"AARGH! Stop hiding and fight me!"  
  
An eerie voice cut through the night.  
  
"Panny. Don't try to pretend that you don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Trupan emitted a low growl.  
  
"I know what's going to happen you piece of shit. I am going to kick a hole through your chest, that's what!"  
  
Laugher broke out.  
  
"Now Panny. That's not true. I'm going to separate you from your mate, kill him while you watch, and then take you as my mate. I will take you again and again, and you will never escape; never die; and I will never let you go."  
  
Trupan shook with unreleased anger. Her hair was getting longer now, so long that it dragged on the forest floor behind her. Lightning flashed from her eyes, and her undamaged hand was clutched so tightly that her nails were cutting bloody marks in my palms.  
  
Evil Trunks watched in happiness.  
  
'I really pushed her now. Her power levels are immeasurable! Not I will get the workout I wanted, and the reward afterwards.'  
  
Trupan screamed, and her transformation into SSJ 3 form was complete.  
  
Vegeta nearly dropped his teeth at that. "WHAT?!?! What took Kakarot years to achieve, they get right away. And to top it of, they did not train nearly as much as I did, and I STILL don't get to that level!"  
  
Goku laughed.  
  
"Vegeta, relax. I can tell by the expression on your face that you did not expect that one. It's funny; I did."  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku, which only made him laugh harder.  
  
Gohan and Goten sighed, and turned their attention back to the fight.  
  
Trupan relaxed, and began searching the trees for Evil Trunks. He paused for a second, formed a ki blast in her hand, and fired into a nearby tree.  
  
Evil Trunks leaped out at that moment, and kicked the ki blast back at Trupan, which she quickly dodged.  
  
She rolled to the side, but could only stay there for a split second, for another ki blast, this time from Evil Trunks, came hurling at her head. She rolled again, but directed her movement over to where Evil Trunks was.  
  
She slammed her head into his knee. He howled, and dropped a ki blast onto her back. There was a sizzling sound, and her back was suddenly exposed, raw and red.  
  
Trupan made no noise, but took the opportunity to fly high above Evil Trunks to catch her breath.  
  
Back on the ground Evil Trunks was pondering something, but this time, no grin was found on his face.  
  
'She's better then I thought.'  
  
Evil Trunks held up his left hand, and his fingernails grew into long claws.  
  
The Pan part of Trupan remembered this one, so she tried to direct a ki beam at Evil Trunks to cut his claws off. She missed.  
  
It hit the side of his face, near his eye.  
  
The minlith screamed, and his eyes turned pure black for a second, then back to a brighter shade of red.  
  
Evil Trunks zoomed up to where Trupan was floating, and started slashing away at the air repeatedly. Trupan tried to turn around and escape, but Evil Trunks claws scraped at her exposed, burned back. Five long thin lines appeared, and blood seeped out.  
  
Trupan screamed. Evil Trunks grabbed her hair, and pulled her closer to him so she could her him.  
  
"Give it up Panny. I get so impatient."  
  
Which that said, Evil Trunks leaned down to lick up some of the blood that flowed out of her wounds that he created on her back. Trupan shuddered.  
  
Evil Trunks smacked his lips.  
  
"So tasty. My Panny."  
  
Trupan screamed, and electricity shot through her body, striking Evil Trunks and paralyzing him.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Evil Trunks fell to the ground, where he laid face up, where he could see Trupan prepare her final attack.  
  
"Ka."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Me."  
  
"HAAAA!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
Evil Trunks screamed as her attack descended upon his beaten body. Unable to stop the attack of move away from it, he was forced to lie there while it burned, chewed, and destroyed his body. He emitted a shriek, and then he disappeared.  
  
A small pile of ashes remained there.  
  
Everybody was deathly silent. Trupan lowered her hands, and floated slowly down to the ground. A small breeze ruffled her long hair, which was now back to its original length and it's rich purple color. That breeze carried the ashes away, and spread them about the forest.  
  
Vegeta let out a quivery sigh a relief.  
  
'It's over. It's gone.'  
  
Goku looked over to Vegeta.  
  
"It can't. come back, can it?"  
  
"No Kakarot, it's gone now. Forever."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Thank you so much all you beautiful peeps. I finally got off my lazy ass and updated. Please don't hurt me!  
  
~~~DarkDreamer~~~ 


	15. Chapter 15

********************************************************  
  
Trupan was enveloped in a brilliant light that blinded everyone around them. Vegeta, holding his hand up to shield his eyes, squinted into the light. He could barely make out the figure of Trupan splitting into 2 shapes.  
  
The light evaporated, leaving Trunks and Pan standing in the spot where Trupan was. Trunks let go of Pan's hands, and examined his body. Pan felt her stomach, and discovered that her injury was gone. They were both covered in little bruises and cuts, but neither cared. They looked up into each other's eyes, and smiles graced their faces.  
  
"Yes! We did it Trunks! We won!"  
  
Pan jumped into Trunks arms and hugged him tightly. Trunks looked a little bewildered, but hugged Pan back with the same intensity.  
  
'Yes, Panny. We won, but how?'  
  
"Hey you two!"  
  
They jumped, and looked off to the side where Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten appeared out of the brush. Gohan rushed quickly to his daughter's side, and enveloped her into a breath-stopping hug.  
  
"Omph! Dad! I'm fine, you can let go now!"  
  
"Panny! O hunny. Are you ok? I was so worried! I thought that you were a goner!"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and looked at Trunks. Trunks shrugged, and looked over at Vegeta, who was absentmindedly patting Trunks repeatedly on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Dad? You're hitting a little too hard for comfort."  
  
Vegeta quickly came to his senses and straightened up, immediately withdrawing his hand.  
  
"Hmph, good job son."  
  
Trunks nodded, and then cast a weary glance over to Goten, who was winking at Trunks. "So Trunks, you lucky devil. Who'd thought that you and Pan would hook up this way?"  
  
Trunks gave Goten a not-now kind of look, then quickly glanced over to Gohan. Now that the shock of the battle had worn off and after making sure that Pan was ok, he strode over to Trunks. He took a deep breath, and Trunks shrank back, expected a bombardment of curses. Gohan surprised everyone by patting Trunks on the shoulder, and smiling at him.  
  
"Nice work Trunks. Thank you for protecting my daughter."  
  
Trunks blinked rapidly for a few seconds; trying to take this all in.  
  
"Wha? Gohan, you're not mad?"  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"Trunks, it would seem that I should be, then I realized that the real Trunks would have never done any of this; and that it was totally out of your control. I know that you have very deep feelings for my daughter, and I've been very aware of the feelings that she's had for you."  
  
Pan then took the opportunity to blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Gohan's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Sorry Pan, but it was that obvious. Anyways, I give you two my blessing; seeing as this isn't the end of anything, but merely the beginning of something beautiful."  
  
Gohan finished his little speech, and that gave Goku's stomach the opportune moment to growl loudly.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm hungry! Let's go home and get some breakfast!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, but managed a small sly smile.  
  
"You know, for once Kakarot's right. Let's go!"  
  
They all laughed, and took to the skies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was sitting in the living room, watching T.V but not really registering in her mind what she was watching. She was too occupied with what was happening. Bra had long since gotten home. After Bulma explained everything, Bra had tried to wait up with her, but exhaustion soon took her, and at Bulma's urging, she went upstairs and went to bed, saying that she wanted to we woken up immediately when they got back, or if there was any news at all.  
  
Bulma stiffened another yawn and looked at the clock. 4:38 AM. She sighed, then got up and wandered into the kitchen to prepare her third pot of coffee. She absentmindedly rubbed the base of her neck, and feeling the half-healed bite marks, she sighed, then collapsed against the kitchen tiles. Tears threatened to spill, but she held her own.  
  
'Vegeta. if you don't come back, I don't know what I'll be able to do.'  
  
She then snapped out of it.  
  
'Vegeta will come back. He's too strong and confident to die against something that weak. Plus, he has Goku, and Gohan, and Goten! There's nothing to worry about. Get yourself together.'  
  
She then realized that the coffee was boiling over.  
  
"Damnit! Vegeta! You always plague my mind and make me fuck up the simplest things!"  
  
"What was that woman?"  
  
Bulma whirls around to see everyone back, Vegeta standing in front, his arms out.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
She runs into Vegeta's arms, hugging him close. She looks up into his face, all smiles.  
  
"Another fight won?"  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
Bulma released herself, and tried to find Trunks. He was in the back, his arm around Pan's shoulders. Bulma launches herself at him.  
  
"Trunks! O hunny, it's great to see you for you again!"  
  
She turns and hugs Pan.  
  
"Pan! Are you alright, can I get you anything?"  
  
Pan giggled.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Briefs. Where's Bra? Is she back yet?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"She's in bed, but I know that she won't object at all to you going up there to wake her up and tell her all about it."  
  
Pan thanks Bulma, gives Trunk's a quick peck on the cheek, and takes off in the direction of Bra's room.  
  
Goku rubs his growling stomach and makes a face.  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
Bulma looks at Goku and laughs.  
  
"Sure Goku. I can make breakfast for all of you. Take a seat in the dining room; I'll alert the bots and we'll make you guys a splendid breakfast."  
  
They all filed into the dining room and took their seats. Rapidly, the questions rang out about all the details that were missed due to the light of the moment, so Vegeta took it upon himself to fill everyone in. The smells of breakfast filtered into the room slowly, awaking everyone's senses and filling them with long-forgotten hunger.  
  
Meaning while, Pan was busy shaking Bra out of her R.E.M stage.  
  
"Hey! WTF!!!? Pan!?! O my Kami, are you ok? What happened? Is Trunks ok, what about Vegeta? Is Goten alright? What about the monster thingy? Is he destroyed?"  
  
Pan put her hand over Bra's mouth. "Hey now, relax! Give a girl some time to register what you're saying!"  
  
Bra laughed. Pan took her hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry, but you can't exactly blame me for wanting to know details hear!"  
  
Pan sighed, her muscles stinging.  
  
"Tell you what Bra. Let's go sit in your hot tub for a while. My muscles are killing me. Then, I'll explain everything. I promise."  
  
Bra thought this one over for about, oh, a second.  
  
"Deal! But one quick question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you and Trunks a couple now?"  
  
Pan hit Bra over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Pan! Come on now, tell me for real."  
  
"Pan blushed.  
  
"Yes, ok? We're a couple. Now can we go!?"  
  
"Ok, let me get my suit. You should wear the new one that we bought you yesterday."  
  
Pan thought that one over. Sure, why not? Maybe Trunks will come out and see her in it. She giggled at that thought.  
  
She dashed into her room, and rustled through the store tissue paper of one of the bags. She pulled out her blue bikini. It was actually very nice. Pan pulled it on, and then reached into her bathroom to grab a towel to wrap herself in. She stopped to take a quick glance in the full-length mirror by her closet. She frowned as she saw a number of small cuts and bruises adorning her body. Then she shrugged.  
  
'O well, battle scars. At least Vegeta would approve.'  
  
Downstairs, everybody was digging into the delicious breakfast that Bulma and her team of kitchen bots had prepared. Vegeta noted with interest that all of his favorite things were prepared, and with special care. He glanced over at Bulma, who in return gave him a small wink. Vegeta smirked, then continued to eat his food.  
  
Goku was making his usual mess, Goten right behind him. Gohan shrugged, and then assumed his Son-style of eating too. Trunks, who learned all of his table manners from Bulma, was the cleanest of the lot.  
  
After Trunks had finished, he helped his mother clean up a little bit. Bulma was glad; it gave her a chance to try and talk to Trunks.  
  
"So, Trunks. How are things between you and Pan?"  
  
Trunks opened the dishwasher and pilled in the various pot and pans. He straightened up and looked at his mother.  
  
"They're great; too good to be true. I've liked her a lot, and then almost hurt her, but she understands everything beautifully. It's what I've always wanted, a chance with her."  
  
"So I take it that you two are a couple now?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
". What did Gohan say about that?"  
  
"Surprisingly mom, he gave us his blessing; he's not mad at all. He understands too, which just adds to the oddness of the situation."  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
"I guess this is a great new beginning, eh Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked out the kitchen window towards the pool, where Pan and Bra sat in the hot tub. The sun was just rising, and it was casting its rays of light upon Pan. Trunks grinned.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Goten just then wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's going on?"  
  
Trunks took another glance out the window to make sure that they were still in the hot tub.  
  
"We're gonna go outside and visit with the two greatest girls in the world."  
  
Goten looked out the window, and his Son grin spread across his face.  
  
"What are we waiting for!?!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sorry that that took so long for me to write. I've been so busy lately. I promise to try and finish as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed! 


	16. Author's Note

Hey you guys:  
  
This is a one-time offer! I am having serious troubles writing the final  
  
chapter of Split Persona. I really need all your help. If anybody who  
  
likes this fic and would like to contribute to it, please write the final  
  
chapter! You can make it any way you like, and if I get more than one  
  
(which would be super sweetness) I will either choose one myself, or  
  
post all of them and let you all decide! When you finish a chapter or  
  
have questions, please feel free to email me! I won't hesitate to reply!  
  
Happy writing! Thanks to all those who love the fic!  
  
*DarkDreamer* 


End file.
